


dead in the water

by aorister



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aorister/pseuds/aorister
Summary: keyword: แฝด





	dead in the water

**Author's Note:**

> keyword: แฝด

 

* * *

 

 

“ดวงวิญญาณคู่เสมือนไม่มีอยู่จริง”

 

เขายืนกรานหนักแน่น แต่เมื่อตระหนักว่าเป็นเพียงเรื่องหลอกล้อจินตนาการ สีหน้าจึงผ่อนคลาย “เจ้าคุยกับมนุษย์มากไปแล้วกระมัง”

“ฮูรินเป็นเพื่อนคุยที่ดี” ข้าโน้มลงแตะริมฝีปากบนเนินไหล่เปลือย “หาไม่แล้วข้าจะคุยกับใครในเมื่อเจ้าหนีไปอยู่เสียตั้งไกล”

แสงอำพันจากโคมตะเกียงขับผิวไมติโมจนนวลตา แสงเงาตกกระทบดวงหน้าที่ยิ่งนับวันยิ่งคมกร้าวปานเหล็กไหล... ทว่าหากแสงพฤกษาไม่ได้ทำให้ข้าหลงรักเขา อนธการก็หาได้ทำให้เขาด่างพร้อยแต่อย่างใด

ไมติโมคลายยิ้มเมื่อความคิดของเราเชื่อมโยงกัน ระหว่างเราไม่เคยต้องใช้คำพูด เขาพลิกตัวนอนหงายจนเรือนผมสีทองแดงแผ่เต็มหมอนราวทะเลเพลิง รอยแผลลึกบนโหนกแก้มที่เล่าว่าได้รับจากศัตรูเมื่อเดือนก่อนยังเด่นชัด ข้าได้แต่สัมผัสเพื่อยอมรับและทำความรู้จักมันในฐานะส่วนหนึ่งของเรือนร่างนั้น

 

เขาแนบแก้มเข้ากับฝ่ามือของข้าและพรมจูบอย่างนุ่มนวล “ดวงวิญญาณคู่เสมือน” 

“หนึ่งดวงวิญญาณเดียวกัน”

“แต่ไม่ควรเป็นเช่นนั้น... เจ้าไม่คู่ควรกับความทุกข์”

 

ข้าสบตาเขา ทั้งอยากตระกองกอดและตะโกนใส่เขาว่าเราทั้งคู่ไม่ควรต้องทนทุกข์ ความรักจักมีชัยเหนือทุกสิ่งแม้แต่คำสาปและสัตย์สาบานอันบ้าคลั่ง

 

ทว่าคำนั้นเป็นจริงแค่เพียงครึ่ง... สงครามครั้งใหม่ยังรอเราอยู่เบื้องหน้า

 

“แต่เราคู่ควรกับความรัก” ไมติโมพึมพำ แผ่วเบา มั่นคง และเชื่อมั่น

 

ชั่วขณะนั้นเขาคือหัวใจของข้า แม้อนธการดูราวจะไร้ที่สิ้นสุด ทว่าหัวใจจะทำตามหน้าที่ของมันเสมอ ข้ายืนยันกับเขาผ่านความคิด—ผ่านการกระทำและจุมพิตครั้งสุดท้าย เพราะภายในหัวใจนี้มีความรักกับความหวังของเราทั้งสอง และเมื่ออรุณรุ่งปรากฏขึ้นอีกครา เราจะทำลายพันธนาการแห่งความทุกข์โศกทั้งหมดนั้นด้วยดวงวิญญาณอันเป็นหนึ่งเดียว

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
